Glitch is sssooo Conceited
by EpicKiya
Summary: Glitch is now back on his feet after spraining his ankle. But now, Dr. Tan is at it again! He sends the Glitterati to challenge the Hi-Def crew to a dance battle! Who will come out the victor? Will Glitch be able to live up to the challenge?


**Glitch is sssooo Conceited**

**Summary: Glitch is now back on his feet after spraining his ankle. But now, Dr. Tan is at it again! He sends the Glitterati to challenge the Hi-Def crew to a dance battle! Who will come out the victor? Will Glitch be able to live up to the challenge?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights and ownership and that other stuff of Dance Central. Harmonix do. I own a game, as in I brought the game and play it. I also don't own the songs that will be featured in this fanfic. I do own Dr. Siyna and DJ Amija.**

**Notes: There will be some bit of flirting on Glitch. I would say what boys (hint hint) will flirt on Glitch, but I want that as a surprise. Um... what else? Cussing, craziness, I might end up breaking the Fourth Wall, might. Semi-crossdressing. I got this idea of this fic from one of the dances. I was Glitch in playing one of the songs. You know the intros? Well, Glitch looked sooo girly doing the intro. And the song! I will mention the song in this fic. For now... guess. It will take place during Dance Central 2.**

**So enjoy! Oh be gentle! It's my first DC fanfic! Anyways, enjoy!**

The Dancing Starts!

"Glitch! Don't you dare! Get back here!"

At the moment, the green-streaked teen was attempting to hide somewhere away from his mentor. Why? Well, a few weeks ago, Glitch sprained his ankle. Really bad. See, what had happened was...

* * *

_**"Yo, Mo! Check this out!" Glitch was trying to impress his mentor with a new move. Mo had stopped practicing to watch the younger. "What's up?" "It's a new move I came up with and wanted to show you." "Really? That's what has been going on with you lately?"**_

_**Glitch nodded. "Uh huh. Now watch me!" Mo leaned against the wall. "Alright. Be careful. Knowing you, you'll possibly break your neck." Only he knew he was somewhat right.**_

_**Glitch made a 'whatever' and started dancing. When he attempted his flip, he landed wrong. And from there... he sprained his ankle. It sounded he broke his whole leg though.**_

_**"SON OF A BBBIIIIITTTTTCCCCCHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

"Glitch, I swear! If you don't come here!" Glitch ran around a corner, going into a room. He didn't want to go to the doctor after the x-ray scan he saw of his ankle. He was scared! He had many crazy thoughts about what his ankle will be after that.

"No, Mo! I will not go back!" "Oh yes you will!"

Glitch yelped when he felt two arms clenched his body. He looked up to see the Riptide blond. Glitch gulped. "Bodie, please let me go." Glitch started making the puppy eyes. Bodie was so close to giving in.

He sighed. "Glitch... you got to go. You're cute I give up that much, but I can't just let you go. It's an important appointment."

"But what if I find out I can't dance anymore?! You wouldn't want me unhappy, do you?!"

"No. But I do want you to get better and stop being a wuss, man!" "I hate doctors!" "She's not even mean! She's really sweet." "I don't care!"

By that time, Mo made it in the room. "Even with a sprained ankle, the little dude's fast!"

Glitch frowned even harder. "I'm not little!" "Yes, you are! Deal with it!"

Glitch crossed his arms, despite being held still by Bodie. He soon took notice of this. "Bodie, dude, please remove yourself from me."

The blonde smirked and rubbed his face against Glitch's cheek. "Can't. You're too warm and cute." Glitch blushed and sighed in defeat. "L-let's just go."

Only an hour later, the Korean was now begging to go back home. He was seated on, the doctor checking his ankle. He was silently praying his ankle wasn't messed up. When the doctor stood, Glitch panicked. "PLEASE TELL ME I CAN DANCE AGAIN!"

Dr. Siyna blinked his eyes for a moment before answering. "Well, you can. Just be more careful and give or take a few days for you to do any advanced moves." Glitch nodded and jumped down, being careful of course. He sighed in relief when he felt no pain. "Oh thank you!" Dr. Siyna yelped from the sudden hug Glitch gave him.

He patted the smaller's head with a bright smile. "You're welcome, Glitch." After breaking the hug, Glitch skipped out the room, Mo and Bodie standing by the door. "Very active, kid, Mo."

The Hi-Def dancer sighed. "You have no idea." He turned to the doctor, and shook his petite hand. "Thank you, Doc." "You're welcome. Oh! Make sure he does't attempt any flips for a while." "I'll be sure to."

When Mo left the room in search for the younger, Bodie approached the doctor. "So, how long have you been a doctor?" Dr. Siyna just shrugged. "Almost ten years." "Say what?"

Bodie's eyes were wide like an owl's. He was surprised. Dr. S looked as if he was in the field for many less years? "Yes, a decade. I don't look it, but I'm in my mid thirties." "You look every bit of 22!" "I was that old when I was training as a nurse here. I guess because of my genes. Besides, the fact that I look very young, I take after my mother." "How so?"

"I'm the most feminine son. Not that my father was ever disappointed, but I was mistaken as a girl since birth. I'm the split replica of my mother."

Bodie was baffled by this point. He called this doctor a 'she' since they have met. He was so embarrassed. "Uh... well..." "You thought I was a girl, huh?" "Yup." "I get that a lot. Well, I have another appointment to take care of. Keep an eye on Glitch for me."

Bodie left without another word. When he got into the car where Mo and Glitch was waiting, he spoke. "She's a he." "Who?"

"The doctor! Dr. Siyna is a freaking guy!" "You didn't know that?", Glitch teased. "Nope. Let's just drop it before I lose it."

* * *

"So you can dance again?" Glitch nodded to Lil' T's question. "Yup. I just have to be more careful." "So no flips, pressure on your ankle." Glitch pinched Mo's arm with a pout. "I know this, man. Damn!" "Stop cussing! Or I'll wash that cute little mouth of yours with soap."

Glitch glared at his mentor with promises of death. And Angel jumped at the stare.

Taye and Lil' T giggled at that. Glitch could be scary at times. "So, we're about to go a dance-off between the Lu$h and Flash4wrd. You guys want to battle between Riptide?", Taye asked, still trying to get over Glitch's glare. Mo shrugged. "If lil' man is up for it."

Mo turned to his protege for an answer, but he was glaring at the entrance of the mini golf court, otherwise known as the Tee Off. "Yo, nanobyte. What's up?" Bodie piped up instead, "Glitter Twins three o'clock!"

The crews turned to see the Glitterati approaching them. The twins looked determined, smirking like they just won something big.

"Why are you here?", Aubrey asked, none too nicely. Jaryn glared at Aubrey. "Well, it really doesn't involve you, lushy bimbo." Aubrey growled. "Well, who does it involve, glittery bitch?"

Kerith grabbed his sister before she could pounce. "We're here to engage the Hi-Def crew in a challenge."

Mo and Glitch gave matching confused faces. "Say what?"

"Yes. Dr. Tan insists you dance against us tomorrow at the Penthaus. (Yes, it is spelled just like that.)", Jaryn hissed, snarling at Aubrey. Taye shook her head. "Why Hi-Def? And tomorrow at your place? Isn't that an advantage to you?", she asked, snapping her fingers.

Kerith shrugged. "Maybe it is. I don't know why Hi-Def. Anyways, there will be judges and a crowd of people to choose the winner. As if they would choose you though."

"Hey! Come over here and say that, you Glitter-Pansy!", T shouted.

"I rather not. Be there at six p.m. Or you will be disqualified and stripped your lame titles."

Glitch growled. "Oh? Lame? I'll show you lame!" Mo grabbed Glitch, who immmediately started squirming around. He looked like a deranged kitty. You can imagine the cat ears on the teen.

"Glitch, slow your roll. Look, Kerith, there's no way we're declining that 'll be there." "Then it's settled."

Jaryn and Kerith turned and left. When the twins were out of sight, Mo let go of his younger. Glitch straighten his shirt and scarf. (Everyone is in their crew look)

"Those mother-" "Watch your mouth.", Emilia warned. She placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, so Hi-Def versus the Glitterati, huh? Sounds like fun." Glitch scoffed. "Fun? This is the challenge I've been waiting for! We just need a song to dance to." Lil' T got a huge smirk arrive on her face.

"How about 'Milkshake'?" Mo laughed as his younger blush. "Oh hell no! I am not dancing to that song again!" "Why not?! You worked that body, boy! Glitch was sashaying like a diva!"

Glitch wanted to die. It was a dare for him to do that. He hated it. He was not the swinging hips type. Or 'do it like a diva' dancing guy. He'll do good with 'Technologic'.

"I say we dance to 'Technologic'." See what I mean?

"No. I go with T's idea. Besides, I would love to see you swing those hips of yours again.", Bodie teased, Emilia and Aubrey chuckling. Taye and T gave each other grins. Mo and Angel blinked, but was quite amused. Glitch shook his head in a furious manner and scoffed. "Shut up. Of course you would like that! Wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah." Glitch sighed loudly and proceeded to exit the place, Mo on his trail. When the Hi-Def was gone, Bodie laughed, "I love messing with him."

* * *

By the next day, Hi-Def was at the Penthaus (I can't believe it's spelled like that either!). Glitch, the previous night, was freaked at the teasing Mo gave him about doing any girly songs. He silently prayed that he didn't have to do any.

Riptide, Flash4wrd, and Lu$h was in the crowd to watch the two crews face off. "I can't believe it. Lil' man's going through with it. How about his ankle?", Taye asked, concerned. "Mo called. Glitch's alright.", Emilia confirmed.

"Good. Glitch tendrá buena suerte en esto. (Glitch will need good luck on this.)", Angel said. When T gave the WTF look, Aubrey translated. "Oh! Well, he sure will!"

The rest nodded. It wasn't like they didn't have faith in Hi-Def, but worried for Glitch and his ankle. He did recover nicely, but what if something happens? What if I don't finish my cookies?! (I was not eating cookies at the time.)

The crowd looked onstage as a girl in her teen years walked on. She looked like a mini Taye. her skin was a tad lighter and her hair was long and curly, which reached down to her mid-back. She was dressed in purple skinny jeans, a black hoodie, and gray and black Converses.

"Alright, is everyone ready to get hyped?!" The crowd responsed positively. Even Lil' T. But she was young.

"Good to hear. For all who don't know, I'm DJ Amija and I'll be hosting tonight's dance-off! So, here to the stage is the crews who will battle for the title of the best crew!" The crowd cheered again. And do did T again.

"Y'all are hyped. Well, get turned up for this! The all-top twins of the dancefloor, give it up for our glam Glitterati!" As on cue, the Glitterati came onstage as they usually do. Hands on hips and bowing.

The crowd cheered for them, clapping loudly. Some dude yelled, "I want to marry you, Jaryn!" much to the mentioned twin's liking.

Amija clapped, mic still in her hands. "Alright. Alright. If you were ready for them, get ready for the B-boys of tech, the dubstep masters of rhythm, and my personal fave, the Hi-Def crew!"

Mo and Glitch came out as the crowd cheered on for them. The ally crews praised them with good lucks and "You better win or I'm kicking ass!" by Taye and Emilia.

Amija nodded at the two crews. "Okay. So there no rules for this, only to dance your ass off. After both crews go, you, the audience will decide who wins. The judges with vote after. If there's a tie, each crew will choose one member to dance on a song they never would dance to. Then the judges, only, will decide who wins. Got it?"

"We got it, Amija. Now let's our groove on!", Mo declared. Amija chuckled and stepped back off the stage. "Well, okay! Glitterati, you're up."

Glitterati stepped forward centerstage as the song began. It was 'Toxic'. Of course, something the Glitterati can kick ass in. Hi-Def and the others watched as the twins flowed fluently through each beat.

"Man, I hope they aren't worried about this.", Aubrey pouted. Angel nudged her. "No no, señorita. Looking at Glitch, he doesn't look worried. He looks confident." The Korean teen did have his game face on. He was so ready.

"You're right. Glitch never gets scared." Aubrey stepped back, but almost tripped on a bag. "Whose bag?" T picked it up and flung it on her shoulder. "My bad, A. It's for later purposes."

"Okay."

Finally, the Glitterati's song ended, with a perfect pose. The crowd cheered. Amija came back onstage. "Okayz, looks as if Hi-Def got some competition for real. You think you can handle it?" Glitch scoffed as he and Mo walked onstage for their turn. "You know we're ready." "Let's see. So give it up for Hi-Def!"

As the crowd's claps ended for clapping too hard and loud, the music begun. 'DJ Got Us Falling in Love' blared through. The crowd and judges watched as the two's moves stayed in complete sync. "Whoa, it's gonna be hard just to decide on who's got the win.", Bodie said in awe.

He was right, little did he know.

* * *

"Well, aren't you two the stars, huh?", Amija teased to the colorful (the clothes, dudes!) crew as she came back onstage with the Glitterati. "So? You guys ready to decide?" "YYYYAAAAAHHHHH!"

Amija chuckled and pointed to Glitterati. "So? Our team of toxic dancing?" The crowd went wild for them. Amija shrugged and pointed to Hi-Def. "Or our crew of technical beats?" Again, the crowd went just as crazy wild. Amija looked at the four judges. "So?" The score for Glitterati?

Two nines, one eight and ten. "Total of 36. Wow. How about Hi-Def?" Two tens and two eights. "Same score? Damn, looks like a tie-breakdance! So, Glitterati and Hi-Def, nominees?"

Jaryn stepped up. "I'm in this." Kerith clapped for his sister. Amija turned to the B-boys. "So?" Glitch jumped up. "Me." "Whoa. G-" "Please, Mo? I want to do this!" Mo nodded quickly, scared of Glitch's 'happiness'. "Okay. Calm down."

Amija held her arms up. "Well, it seems it's Glitterati's Jaryn and Hi-Def's Glitch!"

The crews clapped and cheered loudly for Glitch. He gave them a heartwarming smile.

"You get 'em, G!", T yelled to her best friend. Amija chuckled into the mic and looked at the nominees. "Alright, in about an hour and a half, you will come back up to the stage to battle. As mentioned, you will battle to a song you never would do. It's fair and no one has an advantage. Check me?"

"Crystal clear." "I got you."

Amija nodded and turned to the audience. "Okay. An hour and a half, people!"

* * *

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it." "Watch that mouth or I'll tell your mother."

Green eyes met brown in a glare match. "What-ever!" "You are such a girl. A very sexy one."

Glitch smacked the back of Bodie's head. "Call me that again." "You have such an attitude in this story."

The crews blinked at T's statement. "What?"

"You chica are quite the humorous one." "Shut up, Angel!" "It was a compliment." Aubrey and Taye gave matching sad expressions. Why do they do this everyday?

Mo came up to his protege and gave him a cup filled with juice. "Here you go. Remember we have 45 minutes left." "I know." When Glitch went to take a sip, someone bumped him none too gently.

Juice splatter all over his clothes. He groaned and looked over his shoulder. Jaryn.

"Just what the hell is the matter with you?! You got juice all over my clothes!"

Jaryn gave a cheeky smile and shrugged. "Oops. I'm sorry. It was merely an accident."

"Accident, my ass. You did that purpose so Glitch couldn't participate in the battle.", Aubrey growled, Angel grabbing her hand. Jaryn sighed and walked off, smirking at her success.

Glitch groaned in disappointment. "Man, I have to run back to my house just to change? I might not even make it! We are so going to lose!"

T raised up a finger, smirking like she found gold. "Hell no, you ain't. I knew something like would happen. So I brought something extra."

Glitch looked into the bag Lil' T held up. He blushed and gawked from what was inside. "Oh no! I am so not wearing that shit!" "Stop cussing!"

"You are NOT my daddy, MO!" "I will-" "Ey! Stop right now! Come on, Glitch!" Emilia and Taye grabbed the little Korean, leading him into a restroom with Lil' T and Aubrey behind.

The remaining boys stood with blank faces, scared when they started hearing screams. "Poor Glitch.", they muttered.

* * *

"With only ten minutes to spare before the battle, we like to present Glitch!", T announced. The girls moved out the way as Glitch emerged from out the restroom. "I hate all of you so much." Bodie, Mo, and Angel blushed seeing Glitch in such an attire.

No doubt they were Flash4wrd clothes. The Korean was dressed in a forest green t-shirt that was tied, showing his toned stomach. Over that was a yellow jacket with white sleeves and dark brown cuffs. He wore shorts colored a dark brown, that shown off his hairless thighs and legs. Yet his calves were covered by knee high yellow socks. Even though his shorts hugged him in all the right places, he wore a white belt with a big silver buckle. He wore high tops shoes colored with purple, forest green and yellow. Hanging from his neck was a gold chain with the charm that was shaped like a "G". His nails was painted a forest green, on behalf of Lil' T and Aubrey's force. His hair had the same shade of green. To finish the outfit, Glitch wore a yellow and dark brown baseball cap backwards, some hair revealing outwards, and small gold hoops.

He looked cute.

Very, very cute.

"Glitch, I don't think it's bad at all. It's so cute on you.", Bodie teased. Glitch placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not cute! I look like an Asian Ghetto Barbie!" "Don't ditch the clothes now!"

Glitch pouted and crossed his arms. Only for a second the Hi-Def member remembered something. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SONG TO DANCE TO!"

Taye and T gave each other smirks. "We got you covered."

* * *

"Alright! Now is everyone ready for the tie-breaker?!"

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone was back for the final part of tonight's battle. Jaryn was now onstage for her song. "Alright, first we have Glitterati's Jaryn!" The crowd cheered for her. The same guy rom before yelled, "I STILL WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Jaryn got in position, her brother watching from the side. The song, 'Fire Burning' started blaring through. As Jaryn perfectly matched her moves, Glitch watched shaking. Mo noticed. "Yo, lil' bit. You nervous?" Glitch nodded.

"I might mess up because of this dammmmm- darn outfit." Mo was give him that 'You cuss and you get spanking' stare. "Calm down, it's just an outfit. Alright? Um... are you naturally hairless like that?" Glitch blushed and turned back to the stage. "I am not answering." "I take that as a yes then."

And boy he was right!

Glitch watched as Jaryn finished with a pose. It was perfect.

Amija walked back onto the stage as Jaryn exit. "Alright. Now let's see if our Glitch can handle it. So come out here!" When said dancer came out he wasn't expecting the crowd to give wolf whistles, claps, loud cheers and praises. Even the guy that wanted to marry Jaryn yelled, "NEVER MIND! I WANT TO MARRY GLITCH!"

Glitch blushed and got in the certain of the stage. Just as T taught him, he gave the starting intro as the music played. As 'Conceited (Something About Remy)' began, Glitch kept a hand on his waist and the other was up to represent a mirror. Glitch gave a cute look to the audience, moving his right shoulder up to his face a bit.

When the lyrics begun, he did, staying in complete in sync. If no one saw Glitch before, they would have thought he was a girl who knew how to shake her ass. "Damn, homie got skills.", Taye credited. "Appears the chico has found is feminine side.", Angel teased.

Well he had to! As he dance, the audience was cheering him on all the way. He did moves like the Pose Pump, Slo 'Fo, Dusty. When he showed a perfect move, someone yelled, "YOU ARE SOOOO HAWT!"

Glitch wanted to never hear that again. But he continued. No sooner, he started to feel hyped and really got into it. Earning whoops and such, Glitch ended in a similar pose than he did at the beginning, just his left leg bent to stand up more.

It was amazing. Amija came back onstage clapping loudly. "Wow. Wasn't that just sexy? I can see why my cousin chose you to be a Hi-Def member." Yes, Amija was Mo's younger cousin. Glitch blushed and hid his face. Amija turned to the judges.

"Alright, the score for Glitterati?" It turns out the Glitterati got a score of 39. Glitch and Mo and the three remaining crews grew nervous. "Please win!", T pleaded. She didn't do Glitch's hair for nothing! "Well, tough to beat. So for Hi-Def?"

The first three judges held up perfect tens. The last judge smirked. "Well, let's just say... Hi-Def..." Glitch almost pissed his shorts. "... I'll be enjoying seeing you again." Another ten.

Amija whooped, "A perfect 40 out of 40! Hi-Def wins!" The crowd cheered loudly, almost breaking some windows. T ran upstage and grabbed onto Glitch. Glitch squirmed out of her grasp. She was stronger than what she looked. "Oh hell! Someone get this pyscho girl off my ass!" Mo and Taye helped pried T away.

* * *

"So? Feeling like a Diva?" The crews laughed at the joke Mo just told at his pupil. Glitch flipped him off. "Fuck you." "No one tops this ass. Now, I could-" "Neh uh! Stop there!"

To celebrate the crews decided on a diner and later a movie. Glitch still adorned his Flash4wrd look because Mo didn't want to head back to his place and get spare clothes. Glitch got twenty numbers from guys, two ask-outs (asking out on a date), a "Please be my boyfriend?" by a guy, a confession, and three "Will you marry me?" And before you ask, yes, the guy who wanted to marry Jaryn was one of them.

"Glitch, how does it feel to be a Flash4wrd member?", Bodie teased. Glitch looked at his painted nails. "Awkward. Like FlashAwkward."

"You look so cute!" Aubrey started snapping pictures of Glitch, who stood to take away her phone. "Stop it!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"I hate my life!"

* * *

"You know, I forgot that Glitch had a sprained ankle. You danced so well today it was hardly noticable.", Aubrey commented. Glitch just shrugged. "Well, I didn't feel any pain so..."

"Yo! Hold up! Some party is going on at the park!"

True to T's reaction, the crews had stopped their walking down the sidewalk to spot the large party at the park. Music was blaring loudly, so it was clear to know Ciara's 'Goodies' was playing. Glitch gulped and turned to run away. It failed epically.

That night, he danced to not just 'Goodies', but to 'Mr. Saxobeat', 'Rude Boy', and 'Body to Body'.

Add a little of Bodie's flirty teasing, Glitch had the worst, yet best night of his life.

**So my first DC fanfic! I's really loving the game! My favorites are Lil' T, Glitch, Taye, Emilia, and I will play Jaryn. **

**So the song that I was mentioning earlier was 'Conceited'. If you have played DC2, you can clearly see what I'm talking about in the beginning. That hip thing was whoa.**

**Um... what else? Well, I don't know! Well, review! **


End file.
